The Bonds We Create Together
by AriaSky7
Summary: Summary- Sawada Tsunayoshi died, but without regrets, while protecting his family. He might have expected a heaven or something after death…. But being reincarnated? He retains his memory of his past life, but later he finds out that of his family, only he remembers all of the trials they went through, their experiences, and their time spent together...*full summary inside*
1. Prologue

**Summary- Sawada Tsunayoshi died, but without regrets, while protecting his family. He might have expected a heaven or something after death…. But being reincarnated? He retains his memory of his past life, but later finds out that of his family, only he remembers all of the trials they went through, their experiences, and the time they spent together. Will this Vongola boss be able to bring his family back together and forge new bonds? Rated T just in case. **

**Prologue- The End and the Beginning**

**Edit- 07/31/14**

* * *

It was a grim day for the Vongola Famiglia. It was the funeral of their Vongola Decimo, for their beloved boss who had died while protecting his family. He lay in his coffin in a bed of flowers, much like the ones that had been in his coffin from when they had been transported to the future during their youth. The brunette lay there with a peaceful smile on his face, his expression making it seem as if he was only sleeping and would wake up any time soon.

Some wept while others comforted them and even more stood there grimly. But despite all of the sorrow, everyone had the one, same, single thought.

"Thank you for everything, boss/Tenth/Tsuna/Vongola/Tsunayoshi."

-Tsuna's PoV-

'Am I dreaming?' Tsuna thought as he felt himself almost floating in something. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a pitch black darkness surrounding him. Tsuna "stood up" from his previous lying position as the floating feeling subsided. He looked around, although there was nothing to see, when the events that had occurred before he woke up in this state came back to him.

'Right, I died,' Tsuna thought with a sad, but unregretful smile, 'I don't mind since it was for my family. I do about the fact that I can't be there for them anymore, but I trust them to be able to carry on just fine. They are my guardians after all.'

Suddenly, Tsuna felt himself being slowly pulled upwards and he closed his eyes, 'I guess this is end.'

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not quite the end yet."

'What!?'

The sudden voice as well as the unclear meaning of the message surprised the brunette. Then, he heard other voices, but this time, they were familiar voices. At first they were unclear, but the voices became louder and louder until he could actually register what they were saying.

"Oh! Look! He's opening his eyes!" the female voice said excitedly.

Another voice, that of a male's, laughed and Tsuna felt himself being lifted once again, but this time it felt as if he were being lifted up by someone. Tsuna opened his eyes, but only to see a shocking sight.

"Welcome to the world, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man that Tsuna knew as his father said as he held Tsuna a little above his head. Then, his mother took Tsuna back into her arms.

"Jeez, you'll scare him like that." She said in an almost teasing way.

Our little Tuna fish could only blink at them, dumbfounded, as a single thought ran through his head.

"What. The. Hell."

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so I know I should actually be working on my other story "The Deceptive Mist and Innocent Sky", and I know that I haven't worked on it for a REALLY long time, but I'm currently putting that story on hold because at first, the next chapter just kept on coming out wrong and then I gave up for a bit, and then I noticed that I forgot what most of the story was about. As for the reason why I'm writing this story is that it was actually going around in my head for a while and then it finally decided to bug me and practically saying , "WRITE ME!" so…. Yeah… anyway, as for those who already know me, you know how I am with updates, and as for those who don't, please bear with me as I typically have extremely sporadic updates and although I do aim for at least 1 chapter/update per 2 weeks, I may not make those deadlines due to school and it's almost finals week for me. Also, please do leave reviews or PM me to help improve my story. I'm not so confident in my writing skills just yet and plus, I'm still in Middle School so my grammar may be a bit off DX. **

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Aaaaand, I'm back! Thanks to Dandelion-san, Spiral Reflection, khodijah98 for reviewing and I'm glad that you agree with me. And thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorite! I love all of you guys to bits. It really does make it so much more worth it to write a story that people like. Oh, and sorry if the story's plot starts out a bit slow because for this one, I just don't know how else to write it.**

**Edit- 8/05/14**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Few Years Later**

"Tsu-kun! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!" Tsuna's mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tsuna answered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned as he stretched and climbed out of bed. As he made his way down the stairs, he suddenly felt himself nearly trip, but managed to regain his balance right before the painful roll down the stairs that would have awaited him.

_'It seems that my body as a child will always be clumsy.' _He thought with a sigh, _'It's been seven years now. My reaction time is just fine mentally, but I should start to try to train this body to accommodate physically, just in case.'_

It had been seven years. Seven years since he had been reborn into this world. Seven years that he had spent trying to unravel the mystery behind why he was even reborn. And also, seven years, collecting information on what this world was like.

Up to this point, Tsuna had been able to find out that he was still of the Vongola line after he had picked the lock on his father's briefcase, while he was away, most likely on Vongola business. In this world, he also did not have his flames sealed by the ninth due to the fact that he had never carelessly released them. However, it seemed as if he had to wait a little longer until his flames were stable enough to access Hyper Dying Will Mode. Although he couldn't use his flames, his hyper intuition still seemed to work just fine.

Another thing that he had found out about this world is that his guardians, at least some, were still here in Namimori. Tsuna seemed to have been the only one to retain his memories meaning that his guardians did not remember him, but despite the memory loss, they were still the same guardians that he had previously known. However, for the time being, even though it hurt to do so, Tsuna had decided that it would be wiser to keep just interact normally with them and not tell or reveal anything to them for the time being.

Tsuna sat down at the breakfast table and gave his mother a cheerful smile. Nana had not lost her cheerful and bubbly personality, which was quite comforting amongst the chaos of the first few years that he had been here. He quickly ate his breakfast, thanked his mother for the meal and ran back upstairs to get ready for school.

When Tsuna arrived at the school gates, running, Hibari, who apparently in this world not only took over Namimori Middle School, but also Namimori's Elementary school in his younger days, was there almost seeming as if he had been waiting for him.

"Herbivore, you're la-"The self-proclaimed head prefect began before he was cut off by Tsuna.

"Sorry, Kyou- Hibari-san, but there are still 18 seconds 'til the bell rings." Tsuna said to his former Cloud Guardian as he continued to run.

After Tsuna had run into the school building, the skylark's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly in annoyance as the bell did ring after 18 seconds, just as the brunette had said.

_'That probably annoyed him.' _Tsuna laughed a bit inwardly, as he sat down at his desk. That laughter was short lived as it was soon replaced by a depressed sigh, _'I think Reborn and Mukuro's personalities really rubbed off on me.'_

The brunette looked out the window as the teacher came into the classroom to start class.

_'Speaking of Reborn, I wonder if he'll come and tutor me just as he did in my previous life. If so, I'll have to be careful when he does. I might be able to fool the others, but Reborn's no pushover.'_

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? Yeah, it's pretty short, I know, I'm really bad at making long chapters, especially for this story. As for Tsuna's slip-up, that was because I think that Tsuna would have probably called Hibari by first name in the future. Most of you are probably wondering when the other guardians and Reborn are making their appearance in this story. The guardians that are already in Namimori will make their appearance during Tsuna's childhood, while Mukuro and Chrome may also possibly make their appearance during Tsuna's childhood as well, although most likely a cameo appearance. Reborn may make some minor appearances here and there (y'know, checking up on the future Vongola boss), but he will officially appear in the Sawada house hold at around the same time as he did in canon. Most of this isn't really set in stone, but it's the general idea, I guess.**

**Anyway…umm… Oh! Right! Please leave a review on any grammar mistakes or extra story ideas to help improve my story and if you haven't already, please favorite or follow.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

** A/N- I'm finally back! I know it's been a while (about half a month, I think?), but there were some complications and a bunch of stuff happened and like an idiot, I even accidentally deleted chapter 2 instead of saving it OTL.**

**Anyway, I finally got this done. Oh, and I just noticed that I forgot to include something very important, yet again. A disclaimer. I really need to stop forgetting stuff like this.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own KHR or the characters from KHR or anything else, only the plot of this story.**

**Edit- 08/05/14**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Cloud's Query and the Rain's Determination

"Herbivore, you're la-"The self-proclaimed head prefect began before he was cut off by Tsuna.

"Sorry, Kyou- Hibari-san, but there are still 18 seconds 'til the bell rings." Tsuna said to his former Cloud Guardian as he continued to run.

After Tsuna had run into the school building, the skylark's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly in annoyance as the bell did ring 18 seconds, just as the brunette had said.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was a bit of an enigmatic fellow whom Hibari just couldn't seem to read. When most people would cower in fear just by the presence of the prefect, the little brunette, at times, would be able to stare him straight in the eye without even a single trace of fear or hesitation.

The brunette acted like an herbivore, but Hibari knew better. He could sense something was amiss from the power and charisma that he displayed when he ceased his herbivorous façade. He was not an herbivore, in fact, although he was reluctant to admit it, the brunette was an omnivore if anything.

What puzzled the skylark the most, however, was the fact that the omnivore hid his power. Although a bit on the scrawny side, Hibari felt as if he were experienced in combat which is what puzzled him even further due to the fact that the brunette's body did not even seem capable of keeping up in physical education classes.

The skylark had actually attempted to challenge him when the omnivore had first piqued his interest, but the moment the brunette had found a chance to, he had run away.

Several encounters later, Hibari began noticing the occasional flashes of orange he would see when the brunette's eyes, which were normally a caramel brown, would gain an orange hue, much like the color that the sky was dyed when the sun sets. The times where his eyes would turn that color, were the moments where it seemed that the omnivore finally shed his herbivorous mask. Those eyes also seemed to just draw the skylark in and strangely enough, those eyes seemed familiar and gave him the feeling of nostalgia, although he couldn't figure out why.

Hibari cleared his head of those thoughts as he spotted a familiar student who was late as always. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, who never seemed to learn his lesson. Whenever Hibari approached him for any form of misconduct, the herbivore would always just simply laugh it off before Hibari would aim a single swift, but painful, strike with his tonfas on the herbivore and leave and it was going to be not different today.

* * *

-Yamamoto's PoV-

'_Ouch_,' Yamamoto thought as he rubbed the sore area which Hibari had just previously struck with his tonfas. '_He really didn't hold back today_.'

Today as per usual, Yamamoto had come late to school and had gotten punished as a result. And as per usual, he just laughed it off, but now he really began to consider leaving home earlier to better his chances of getting to school on time and avoiding the prefect's wrath.

'_Thinking of Hibari,_' he thought with his head now leaning on his hand as he stared at the blackboard, pretending to pay attention to the teacher, '_I think there's actually another person that encounters him as often as I do. Who was it...__ oh right! Tsuna!'_

The moment he thought of that name, Yamamoto felt a bit of warmth spread throughout his body. For some reason, that name seemed to remind him of happy memories, but he never really talked with him before, so what memories?

Yamamoto looked over at the brunette, who had fallen asleep. Yamamoto knew that he was the type to not be very formal with people, but he still usually did refer to them by their last name if they weren't considered a friend and Tsuna was actually a shortened form of his first name. Tsuna wasn't exactly a friend so why did he refer to the small boy by nickname so easily?

Also, what was this feeling that felt as if he had known the brunette for such a long time? Yamamoto would always feel as if there were some sort of connection between them, just like a feeling similar to that of a family or a close group of friends. He would also feel a pang of sorrow, similar to the sadness he would feel when thinking of his deceased mother, when he looked at the brunette.

Tsuna wasn't the most outstanding individual in any way, as far as Yamamoto could see, yet he found himself interested in the brunette from the moment he had laid his eyes on him, as if there really **was **something special about him. What were all these confusing things supposed to mean?

Yamamoto shook his head a laughed a bit, '_thinking about these kinds of things so deeply just really isn't for me.'_

He now buried his head in his arms and began to fall asleep and the teacher's voice soon became a light buzzing sound.

'I wonder if I should try talking to him. Maybe I'll get some answers and we might possibly become friends. Yeah… I'll do just that. Heh heh.'

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? I'm not so sure on how I portrayed Yamamoto in this chapter, I always found it easier writing about him from an outsider's point of view rather than iin his point of view. I think Hibari's part turned out alright though. Oh, and this is unrelated to the story, but I might change my username name. Sorry if this inconveniences you guys in any way. Well, now onto the reviews.**

**(khodijah98) (Skylar18)- Yeah, he was pretty annoyed XD**

**(RenaScarlet)- I know, I'm terrible at making lengthy chapters OTL, but hopefully I'll be able to make the following chapters longer =D**

**(VandQ) (Yuki) (Kim)- Glad you liked it.**

**A big thanks to (Azzurro Neve), (Dandelion-san), (DreamersSymphony), (LucianaDemon27), (Miyucchi sang Cappuccino), (SAH-JBR), (Spiral Reflection), (TheRedSquare), (eichazin1502), (mariafranciscaj), (silent-insaneminako), (trixangel103), (AliceVermillion), (Horizon-Dawn0, (LucediDio), (ShadowKingAce), (ilonna), (khodijah98), (mmrose9), (1827alouette6927), (Blukang Blarak), (jovancolon), (PialStigma), ( .27), (Basilisk Heart), (Hazelna), (J-chan and Co), (Lover's Red Rose), (NekoTasha), (SHL3), (SapphireKitten24), (Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan), (azalealady), (tamarahc), (3shaCat), (BJoker), (Haruhibunny), (Mellow Paranoia), (yakikikusoso), (chersygunawan), (Cho-no-Iro), (moniquedefine), (Nora Rose Evans), (BlackShadow1), (Toko Kyotaro) for following**

**and also to (Azzurro Neve), (DreamersSymphony), (Miyucchi sang Cappuccino), (TheRedSquare), (AliceVermillion), (LucediDio), (Seithr-Kairy), (Syren Novade), (1827alouette6927), (Blukang Blarak), (jovancolon), (PialStigma), (AquariaOceana123), (Basilisk Heart), (LadyDaphneElsa), (Lover's Red Rose), (SHL3), (sticy17), (3shaCat), (KnB fan), (Mellow Paranoia), (yakikikusoso), (chersygunawan), (BlackShadow1).**

**Thank you so much for your support and I hope that you'll look forward to more!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm finally back! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for being so late, but I finally got chapter 3 all ready to be published! I'm thinking of giving myself deadlines for each chapter to try to make sure that I'm not too late as I usually am. However, I'm not going to release the deadlines (most likely), because I might actually miss said deadlines and disappoint some of you guys out there. I'll try my best though! Oh and I might be late again in my next update because when I went back to reread the previous chapters, I found quite a lot of mistakes here and there, so I'm probably going to go back for clean-up before the update.**

**Disclaimer- I do now own KHR or any of its characters, only the plot for this story.**

**Edit- 08/15/14**

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting the Sun

"I'm going to be late!" a certain brunette shouted to himself in panic as he bolted out the door after quickly scarfing down his breakfast and thanking his mother for the meal. Even though so much time had passed since he had ended high school in his previous life, Tsuna would still, of course, never get rid of his habit of sleeping in if nothing or no one woke him up.

Tsuna, who was currently glad that he had started running around town early in the morning or after dinner and as a result was now better at running, darted into an alley and then onto another back street, taking a short cut that he rarely used due to the amount of effort it took to continuously run through the whole route without getting lost or tripping.

When the brunette finally ran onto one of the larger, more commonly used, streets, he paused slightly to catch his breath and then began to run once again. At some point, he felt as if someone had called his name, but decided to pass it off as his imagination and continued running.

Tsuna finally paused once again when he reached his elementary school and checked his watch to see what time it was.

_'__Good, there are still 7 minutes left,'_ Tsuna thought as he let out a sigh of relief.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna nearly jumped as a white haired boy ran up to him, full speed, shouting his name.

"I finally caught up to you to the extreme! You were running extremely fast!" Sasagawa Ryohei said in a loud voice, "You should extremely join the boxing club with me in middle school!"

_'__So he was obsessed with boxing even before middle school,'_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop and said, "Umm, I'm sorry, but I'm not very interested in boxing."

"That doesn't matter. You'll start to like it once you start to the extreme!" he shouted, "One of your ability comes only once every hundred years. I could see the extreme passion in your eyes as you ran!"

_'__I don't think that can be called running with "passion",'_ Tsuna thought and was about to voice a retort, but another voice interrupted him.

"Onii-chan!" someone called out. Tsuna turned around to see Sasagawa Kyoko running towards them with a bag, presumably her brother's, in her arms. "You left your bag!"

"Oops, sorry," Ryohei apologized as his little sister handed his bag to him.

"Ahh, Tsuna-kun, good morning," Kyoko said when she noticed him standing next to her brother, "you know my brother?"

"Good morning," Tsuna greeted back, "and I guess, sort of. We kind of just met just now."

"Onii-chan, you weren't bothering Tsuna-kun were you?" she asked with a worried expression.

Ryohei puffed up his chest and exclaimed, "Of course not!"

_'__I definitely would consider that bothering someone,' _Tsuna thought with yet another sweat drop before looking at his watch, "Well, we should get going now. There are only a few minutes before the bell rings."

Kyoko and Ryohei both wore surprised expressions as they noticed what time it was, "Ah, you're right!"

Tsuna and Kyoko went to their classrooms together after saying goodbye to Ryohei who was a year older than them.

As Tsuna and Kyoko slid open the door and entered their classroom, a cheerful voice greeted them almost as soon they stepped in.

"Yo, Tsuna. Oh, and Kyoko, too. Good Morning!" Yamamoto called out as he sat up from his previous hunched position in his seat.

"Good morning, Yamamoto," Tsuna said with a smile before making his way to his seat. Kyoko gave Yamamoto a smile and made her way to her seat as well.

After a few more months of being here in Namimori, Tsuna had started to interact more with his Guardians and other family members, although he hadn't told them anything about their past lives as of yet. While his relationship with Hibari was pretty much the same as usual, he had grown a bit closer with the Yamamoto and Kyoko of this world and they could probably be somewhat considered friends.

As the homeroom teacher came in to start class, Tsuna's thoughts were redirected to his encounter with Ryohei.

_'__He still seems to be as energetic as usual,'_ he thought with a smile, _'I'm glad that to be able to know that at least some of my guardians are well. I wonder how the others are doing though.'_

Suddenly, a chill ran up his spine as he felt an intense and calculating stare and it took him a lot of effort to restrain himself from looking out the window. Although he couldn't see to confirm the owner of the stare, he could tell exactly who it was from, from the moment he felt the stare. After being with the Spartan tutor for so long, he could immediately tell who the gaze belonged to. Reborn.

_'__It's too early, even if the timeline here is different,' _Tsuna thought, _'I'm guessing that he's gathering information on me. Even though the Ninth's sons probably have not died yet, Reborn was most likely sent just in case.'_

When Reborn finally finished observing Tsuna and left, the brunette heaved a sigh. He hoped that Reborn hadn't found out that he had noticed his presence, although judging from the fact that Reborn had kept watching him intently for quite a while longer, it was likely that he actually hadn't noticed.

Tsuna internally cried a bit as he remembered the hellish training that he had to go through because of Reborn. Reborn helped him in his times of need and Tsuna had to admit that his company was reassuring at times, but even so, his training regimens were never anything pleasant.

Tsuna felt his mouth curving upwards into a small smile, in spite of his thoughts, however. Even though the training was unpleasant, they were still part of the precious memories that he had spent with his family and they were also what gave him the ability to protect those he treasured.

* * *

**A/N- So how did you think this chapter came out? Please notify me if you see any major mistakes in this chapter or any parts of my story in general as this story in un-beta'ed so far. Also, feel free to ask any questions and I'll try to answer as well as I can. Don't forget to Review, Favorite, Follow, etc!**

**And now the reviews:**

**(RenaScarlet)(BlackShadow1)- I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**(Skylar18)- That's why everyone loves him XD**

**(fee O)- Thanks for reading and enjoying this story. And who knows? Maybe, maybe not o.O**

**Thanks to (Akahana Yukiko), (Cielmatica), ( .27), (qrcmr5qlgv), (froge103), (SilentOfMurder103), (SkyBlue24) for favoriting**

**And (Cheingjx2013), (Cielmatica), (Eziali), (Lylia00), (Zeyra K), (xxFrozenSn0wxx), (fee O), (hibatsu), (noyamanoruri), (qrcmr5qlgv), (MaryElisabeth), (SkyBlue24) for following. Seriously, I love all of you guys to bits!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Heeeeeeey! I'm finally back (writing actual chapters anyway). I know my revisions took an awfully long time and I have to admit that that was not the only reason why this chapter was so late. I was slacking on my summer homework and had to pretty much try to quickly do everything the past few weeks, not to mentions my dad made it worse by giving me even MORE homework. But rest assured! I'm done! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Appearance of the Mist

_'__What am I doing here?' _Tsuna thought to himself with a sigh. He looked up at the rusty gates of a certain familiar place. He had actually been here with his parents a few years before, when it was still open to the public, but that was not the reason why it was so familiar. This was the place where his family, back in its early days, had faced its first set of trials. This was also the place where he had first gone into hyper dying will mode. It was Kokuyo Land.

Tsuna's intuition had been bugging him all day and afterschool and his feet seemed to have instinctively carried him here instead of to his home.

_'__I might as well see what this is about,' _He thought as he climbed over the gate and walked towards Kokuyo Land's recreational center. Tsuna had a stinking suspicion that this had to do with a certain pineapple with heterochromia or maybe his other former mist guardian, though he doubted she would be in such a place as a child.

Tsuna's suspicions were proven to be correct when just as soon as he stepped into the center's theater he saw a young boy with dark blue hair, wearing a plain white shirt and short pants. The young Mukuro turned around when he sensed the brunette in the room with a wry smile on his face.

"Oya oya, what do we have here?" he said as he spotted Tsuna standing at the theatre entrance.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna muttered quietly.

Somehow, the blue haired boy had heard the brunette say his name and he frowned, his guard immediately going up. "Who are you? Did some of the Estraneo somehow survive and send you to get me?"

"I'm not of the Estraneo," Tsuna told Mukuro. However instead of reassuring the boy, the fact that Tsuna seemed to know who the Estraneo were made Mukuro even more wary of him and the boy began his attack.

Tsuna closed his eyes as what appeared to be a pillar of fire engulfed him. Mukuro's current level of illusions could not affect him due to his past experience in dealing with his illusions before and the fact that these were not as powerful as when Mukuro had first used his illusions on Tsuna in his past life and his level of skill now what nothing close to that of his abilities when he had fought the Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon, otherwise known as Viper. He reopened his eyes as he stated calmly, "You're illusions won't work on me."

As the pillars disappeared Mukuro looked shocked at what the brunette had said before his expression quickly twisted back into its usual smirk, "Kufufu, how interesting. So you can differentiate between illusions and reality. Who exactly are you?"

Before Tsuna could answer the question, Mukuro created yet another illusion, this time, one of himself. As the illusion flew towards him, Tsuna was about to stand still yet again but he suddenly remembered a similar occurrence from their first battle. Tsuna dodged just in time and the rocks that were hidden in the illusion harmlessly hit the wall behind him.

"Kufufu, so you noticed the rocks?" Mukuro said with an amused expression. This time, he dashed towards Tsuna and swung his trident at the brunette. After a series of slashes and dodges, Tsuna found an opportunity to counter-attack and skillfully swept his leg at Mukuro's feet and tripped him. He then quickly aimed at a pressure point, before the boy fell, with a swift chop, thus paralyzing him.

As Mukuro made contact with the ground with a thud, he dazedly looked up at Tsuna, "Who… are you?"

"I'm someone you knew and will get to know later," Tsuna said quietly, "As of now, I have just barely a minimum connection with the mafia."

"So you are affiliated with the mafia," Mukuro said with disgust.

Tsuna smiled, "I'm not so sure about right now, but that family will definitely be reconstructed into something better, something that isn't as dark and harsh as what the underground generally is. It will definitely revert back to its original purpose, the reason why it was even created."

"You make it sound like we will definitely meet later," Mukuro said as he picked himself off of the theater floor when he had recovered.

Tsuna nodded, "A few years from now, when you look for the 10th boss of the Vongola, you will definitely find me."

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed as mist started accumulating in the theatre, "How interesting. Very well then, I shall look forward to our next meeting."

The mist that had begun to shroud the room now fully engulfed Mukuro and when the mist dissipated, the illusionist was gone.

Suddenly Tsuna heard a pair of footsteps running towards him, into the theater, and just as he turned around to see who it was, he had to dodge to the side to avoid the incoming impact of a… tonfa?

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"…..I felt a malicious presence," the skylark said in response, "What are you doing here, Herbivore?"

"Umm…" Tsuna said as he mentally slapped himself for hesitating when he had even been trained not to show any signs of hesitation in such situations, "I was forced to come here on a dare?"

Hibari glared at Tsuna and poised himself in a fighting stance, "The reason doesn't matter. For trespassing, I shall bite you to death!"

Tsuna reaction times were starting to catch up with his mental reflexes, but he still wasn't fast enough and was only just barely able to dodge Hibari's tonfas before he began to make a break for the theatre's exit. "Sorry, Hibari-san, but I have something to do now!"

The brunette swiftly swerved around the raven-haired boy and dashed through the multiple rooms in the recreational center and then finally climbed over the gate once again. After looking back at where he came from to check if Hibari was still following him, he sighed in relief to see no trace of the self-proclaimed prefect and continued on his way home.

* * *

**A/N- And cut! So what did you guys think of this chapter? Good, okay, bad? Anyway, apparently Hibari still bears a grudge against Mukuro even after they've been reborn. And yes, Chrome WILL be in this fanfiction. I've read some stories that excluded her before and I would always think, "Chrome's a mist guardian too!" I mean I don't hate Mukuro, but I think Chrome should get some love too.**

***ahem* well, onto the reviews**

**(RenaScarlet)- Thanks for always reviewing and reading my stories. I'm glad to see that some people continue to read my stories.**

**(Al Landers)- I'm glad that I seemed to have been successful with trying the reincarnation idea but somewhat different idea. And I felt like starting the story with HIbari made the story flow best. Thanks for reading this story, sorry for the late update though….**

**(Horizon-Dawn)- …..I just noticed my mistakes. Thanks lots for telling me. The main reason why I went back to my old chapters to revise them is because I saw your comment and decided to re-read all of the chapters. Some parts looked like a train-wreck while others were typo-mania and other parts needed some light touch-ups. I have a weird way of editing so that might be the reason why there were words missing OTL. I hope the chapters look better now though. Thanks again for notifying me =)**

**(BlackShadow1), (Haruhibunny)- Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy future chapters.**

**(Raine Haruto)- I'll try my best *fist pump* hopefully….. *wilts***

**Thanks so much to (Pandakat312), (WinterBunniesEx-Lover), (Arashi no Hana), (Asami3), (Ichisake), (Nadeshico52000), (No Naam), (UniCryin), (happytth), (God Of Cake), (Hachikonohime), ( .5), (Jacky Kiroko), (Ai-demon3), (Raine Haruto), (ShiroiNami45), (derderxp), (Inoue Orihime15), (Choco-Latte64), (aoiharumiyu), (SleepyGhosty), (lolpanda369), (MonochromeFeathers) for favoriting**

**And to (Al Landers), (Lily Lauren), (LittleMissAnime), (Pandakat312), (twilightserius), (Arashi no Hana), (Asami3), (IMakeNerdLookGood), (Ichisake), (KeithSena), (Nadeshico52000), (Pheonix the Shade goddess), (crelenia), (happytth), (God Of Cake), (Hachikonohime), (aminaluvr4life), (LaLunaLight), (namikaze natsumi-hime), (Ai-demon3), (Raine Haruto), (little prince ryo), (TheFlyingHamster), (ShiroiNami45), (bookimp), (kitsunenari-chan), (Choco-Latte64), (ClaMs1sMalC), (aoiharumiyu), (YukinaDiVongola), (lolpanda369), (conan-inuyasha), (MonochromeFeathers), (MidnightStar64) for following. You guys are really awesome!**

**I hope you all look forward to my next chapter. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**


End file.
